


An Everlasting Love

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Close call, Commission Piece related, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mission Related, River kisses, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Sharing an intimate moment while lost in the forest while trying to escape the horrors of the world.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyPiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPiers/gifts).



> This is a prompt by my good friend PuppyPiers who suggested this to me, who had gotten a commission piece down by an amazing artist @aloismorgan on twitter. https://twitter.com/PuppyPiers69/status/1334726007471923201/photo/1 for photo reference.

“Captain, you need to rest!” Piers urged, the duo had been walking aimlessly in the wooded area for what seemed like hours now. They were hopelessly lost, no service to call in HQ for backup, nothing.

“I’m fine Piers.” Chris replied, turning his head to his Lieutenants direction, slowly allowing his eyes to wander over his body.

The young man was dirty, his clothes that were once sparkling and intact were now covered in blood, dirt and who knows what after their encounter with the B.O.W.

HQ had sent them in for a simple hostage extraction, The mission had been a success until they had the man in the back seat of their vehicle. As the began approaching the forest area, the man began thrashing around, screaming in agony. It wasn’t long until he began mutating and attacked the two Soldiers.

Unfortunately for the two men, it wasn’t just one mutated monster. They had been ambushed, now having to fight for their lives, with only a very limited amount of ammo. They took the decision to make a break for the forest, not looking back, having taken out most of the threats with what they had, they spent the rest of the day hiding and swiftly taking out any threat with solely their blades as weapons. There were some close calls, a zombie had taken ahold of Piers’s jacket, successfully distracting him while another aimed its rotted teeth towards his exposed neck.

If it wasn’t for Chris turning at the right moment, the Lieutenant would’ve been bitten. And that was no option for the Captain, he wasn’t going to lose someone else, so what did he do? He threw all his weight onto the disgusting creature, pinning him to the hard ground and stabbed his head several times before there were no more movement.

“You okay?” Chris asked, making his way towards the younger man, searching for any sign of infection.

“I’m good Cap.” Piers said, gasping for air. “Thanks for having my back.”

“Always Piers, we’re a team.” He answered, giving his partner a small smile before lending a hand to the younger man. They continued walking in hopes of finding an end to the infinite tress.

“Chris, we really should rest.” Piers suggested, but by his tone, Chris knew it wasn’t at all a suggestion. “Theres a small river over there, we can get cleaned up and make a fire.”

The older man sighed, knowing damn well not to argue, that the sniper was in factright _(As per usual)_ “Sounds good Piers.”

They made their way towards the huge rock, gathering sticks and dry leaves on the way. “We’ll head out early tomorrow morning.” Chris said, wrapping an arm around the younger mans shoulder.

Piers leaned into the touch, it was a rule between them at they were only professional partners on missions, but here in the moment, being alone, they didn’t care. They both needed the warm touch, to feel at ease with their current situation.

Chris began scouting out the area while Piers was assigned to handle the fire, the small flames quickly illuminated their surroundings. The moon shined bright, casting a glow onto the small body of water, stars were scattered across the sky, it was truly a breathtaking view.

“The perimeter seems safe, get undressed and meet me at the pond ya?” Chris said, taking a seat next to his lover. 

Piers smiled as he swiftly grabbed the older mans hand, tugging him towards the small opening. Chris chuckled at his eagerness, it was one of the things he loved most about the sniper.

The duo stopped as they made it to their destination, Piers turned his attention back to his Captain, slipping his cold hands underneath his damp undershirt, thankful that the man had already taken off is jacket before scouting the area. 

He took a moment to run his fingers around the sculpted groves of muscle, admiring the hard work that was put into the body he loved, before tugging the shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground.

Chris smiled grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him for a soft kiss, feeling Piers’s hands tugging away at his utility belt. “Piers” Chris mumbled into the kiss.

“Hurry up Cap, it’s only going to get colder.” Piers sighed, tugging the mans pants and briefs down in one quick movement.

The two slipped into the cold water, shivering immediately at the coldness. “Come closer will ya Piers?” Chris said, pulling the smaller man into his arms once more.

It was rare for the two to get a quiet moment for themselves, whether it was back at home or on a mission. So they simply stayed in each others arms, relishing in the moment.

“Turn around babe, let me see your back.” Piers said, unwrapping his arms from his lovers shoulders.

Chris did as told, revealing some nasty cuts, nothing too serious, but nonetheless, nasty looking.

“Got a couple of gashes but nothing too serious, should heal up on its own until we get back to HQ.”

“Your turn.” Chris instructed, watching his boyfriend turn around, he couldn’t help himself check out his amazing bubble butt, the way it bounced just by turning softly always amazed him. Who could blame him anyways? Piers was built like an Egyptian god, he was stunningly beautiful in any way imaginable.

Chris let out a small breath, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “Nothing but a few scratches, not even a 6 year old would cry about.” Chris whispered in his ear, pressing small kisses down his neck, onto his shoulder.

Piers spun around softly, grabbing onto he mans well defined ass for leverage, trying not to slip on these slippery rocks. He nuzzled his head into the crook of his lovers neck, sighing in content as Chris pressed more kisses on top of his head.

It was small moments like these that the duo really appreciated, be able to just be together, no words had to be said, their actions spoke more than words could ever.

“Hey Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“When we get out of here, let’s take a proper camping trip, just me and you for the whole weekend.” Piers suggested, smiling up at his lover.“What ya think?”

“A whole weekend in the wild where I can see you naked as much as I want with not a single chance of someone walking in on us?” Chris answered, “Hell ya that sounds great! I can teach you how to fish!”

“Yes, you can finally teach me your famous fishing ways that everyone tells me about.” Piers chuckled, he loved when Chris got excited over simple things, the way his eyes would light up when he talked about certain things always warmed his heart.

The two remained in the water, in each others arms for a while longer, pressing soft kisses all over their bodies, forgetting about all the dangers of the world or what could be watching them from the shadows. It was these moments that they needed to be reminded of the beauties of the world that they still had, the small gestures that expressed their love for one another. They didn’t need any big extravagant gestures of love, it wasn’t who they were.

Their love was untouchable, a driving force to be reckoned with, no danger would tear them apart. They had each other, and that was something no one else could come in-between. 


	2. Redone :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided after further review that I wanted to rewrite this fic, not completely just parts that weren't very consistent and to fill some holes.

“Captain, you need to rest!” Piers urged, the duo had been walking aimlessly in the wooded area for what seemed like hours now. They were hopelessly lost, no service to call in HQ for backup, nothing.

“I’m fine Piers.” Chris replied, turning his head to his Lieutenants direction, slowly allowing his eyes to wander over his body.

The young man was dirty, his clothes that were once sparkling and intact were now covered in blood, dirt and who knows what after their encounter with the B.O.W’s from earlier in the day.

HQ had sent them in for a simple hostage extraction, The mission had been a success until they had the man in the back seat of their vehicle, that was their first mistake. As they began approaching the forest area, the man yelled in agony, thrashing around, moaning in pure pain. It wasn’t long until he began mutating into a nasty creature, claws stretching his arms apart, eyes as red as blood, and attacked the two Soldiers.

Unfortunately for the two men, it wasn’t just one mutated monster, they had been ambushed. It was only then that it dawned on Piers why the extraction when so smoothly, it was a trap, and they fell for it.

Now having to fight for their lives, with only a very limited amount of ammo. They took out as many of them as they could with what they had. There were some extremelyclose calls, a zombie had taken ahold of Piers’s jacket while he was busy protecting his partners six, successfully distracting him while another aimed its rotted teeth towards his exposed neck.

If it wasn’t for Chris turning at the right moment, the Lieutenant would’ve been bitten. And that was no option for the Captain, he wasn’t going to lose someone else, especially not Piers! So what did he do? He threw all his weight onto the disgusting creature, pinning him to the hard ground and stabbed his head several times before there were no more movement.

“You okay?” Chris asked, making his way towards the younger man, grabbing him in search for any sign of infection.

“I’m good Cap.” Piers said, gasping for air. “Thanks for having my back.” Giving the older man his signature smile. “We should get out of here, who knows how many are coming!”

“Always Piers, we’re a team.” Chris replied, taking one last glance at the sniper before turning around to face the vast horizon. “There should be something on the older side of this forest!”

Piers nodded in agreement as he began walking towards the opening. “Let’s go Cap.” 

“Chris, we really should rest.” Piers suggested once more, giving his superior a knowing look. Effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. By the tone in his voice however, Chris knew it wasn’t at all a suggestion. “Theres a small river over there, we can get cleaned up and make a fire.”

The older man sighed, knowing damn well not to argue, that the sniper was in factright _(As per usual)_ “Sounds good Piers.”

They made their way towards the huge rock, gathering sticks and dry leaves on the way. “We’ll head out early tomorrow morning.” Chris said, wrapping an arm around the younger mans shoulder.

Piers leaned into the touch, it was a rule between them at they were only professional partners on missions, but here in the moment, being alone, they didn’t care. They both needed the warm touch, to feel at ease with their current situation.

Chris began scouting out the area while Piers was assigned to handle the fire, the small flames quickly illuminated their surroundings. The moon shined bright, casting a glow onto the small body of water, stars were scattered across the sky, it was truly a breathtaking view.

“The perimeter seems safe, let’s go get cleaned up. I smell like shit.” Chris said, taking a seat next to his lover. 

Piers smiled, he swiftly grabbed the older mans hand, tugging him back up to his feet and dragging him towards the small body of water. Chris chuckled at his eagerness, it was one of the things he loved most about his boyfriend.

The duo stopped as they made it to their destination, Piers turned his attention back to his Captain, slipping his cold hands underneath his damp undershirt, thankful that the man had already taken off is jacket before scouting the area. 

He took a moment to run his fingers around the sculpted groves of muscle, admiring the hard work that was put into the body he loved, before tugging the shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground.

Chris smiled grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him for a soft kiss, feeling Piers’s hands tugging away at his utility belt. “Piers” Chris mumbled into the kiss.

“Shhhh” Piers whispered, tugging the mans pants and briefs down in one quick movement.

The younger man stood back, quickly undoing his own tight pants and throwing them to the side. He smiled, the sight of his partner completely naked was always a beautiful sight.

Chris was the first to slip into the water, grabbing the man’s hand and pulling him into the shallow water. Pulling him in close and pressing a wet kiss on his lovers neck.

It was rare for the two to get a quiet moment for themselves, whether it was back at home or on a mission. So they simply stayed in each others arms, relishing in the moment, pressing small kisses over their bodies.

Piers took the opportunity to grab a handful of Chris’s perfectly sculpted rear, giving it a little squeeze before turning his lover around, successfully pinning the man against the hard rock.

He continued pressing kisses up and down the man’s nape, allowing his hands to roam the rest of the man’s backside, tracing his fingers of the many scars that littered his body.

“You’re beautiful babe” Piers whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around the strong torso. The older man blushed, he’ll never get used to the compliments that Piers sends his way, the way he knows that every word spoken is sincere and filled with love.

Taking a couple steps back to allow his partner to change positions, Chris took the opportunity to grab him by the waist, pulling him into a tight hug, not ever wanting to let go of the man he loved. 

Pulling away slowly, Chris pressed his lips once more to the younger man’s before instructing him to turn around. He couldn’t help himself check out his lovers amazing bubble butt, the way it bounced just by turning softly always amazed him. Who could blame him anyways? Piers was built like an Egyptian god, he was stunningly beautiful in any way imaginable.

Chris let out a small breath, before doing his best to rinse away all the disgusting traces of the day they had.

Piers spun around slowly, nuzzling his head into the crook of his lovers neck, sighing in content as Chris pressed more kisses on top of his head.

It was small moments like these that the duo really appreciated, be able to just be together, no words had to be said, their actions spoke more than words could ever.

“Hey Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“When we get out of here, let’s take a proper camping trip, just me and you for the whole weekend.” Piers suggested, smiling up at his lover.“What ya think?”

“A whole weekend in the wild where I can see you naked as much as I want with not a single chance of someone walking in on us?” Chris answered, “Hell ya that sounds great! I can teach you how to fish!”

“Yes, you can finally teach me your famous fishing ways that everyone tells me about.” Piers chuckled, he loved when Chris got excited over simple things, the way his eyes would light up when he talked about certain things always warmed his heart.

The two remained in the water, in each others arms for a while longer, pressing soft kisses all over their bodies, forgetting about all the dangers of the world or what could be watching them from the shadows. It was these moments that they needed to be reminded of the beauties of the world that they still had, the small gestures that expressed their love for one another. They didn’t need any big extravagant gestures of love, it wasn’t who they were.

Their love was untouchable, a driving force to be reckoned with, no danger would tear them apart. They had each other, and that was something no one else could come in-between. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @PuppyPiers for not allowing me to write "Perfect round globes of flesh"....   
>  You're a real one!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece!


End file.
